Twincest
by IamForeverYours10
Summary: Draco and his twin sister, Sylina, start off their first year at Hogwarts. Trouble, a Bit of crushing on, a bit of drama. RoraDora Tonks Aka My friend Lauren beta read it and edited it. Go check her stories x


Draco's POV

"Draco? Draco, wake up! There's an owl at our door and you need to tell me whether to let it in or not," a feminine voice says, violently shaking me awake.

"Bloody hell, Sylina! What is it? The sun hasn't even risen yet. Just go open the damn window!" I yell at her, still attempting to wake up fully. I try focusing my eyes and haul myself out of bed to look outside my window. "What owl, Sylina? There's no bloody owl out there!" I turn away from the window to arch an eyebrow at my twin.

"Look again." She smiles and opens the window. A black owl flies into the room and attacks my head.

"What is wrong with this wretched owl? Why is it attacking me?" I struggle to get the bird to release its hold on my hair. As I do so, I see Sylina on the floor, hardly suppressing her laughter. "This is funny, isn't it? Let's see how funny it is when the stupid bird is hurting you!" I pull it off and run over to Sylina. She runs, and I chase her around the room as she continues to scream.

"Mother! Mother!" The bird wriggles out of my grasp. We halt in our cat and mouse chase and watch as it circles above.

"Sylina Malfoy, I taught you better than to holler like that. What is it that is so important?" Mother runs in just as the owl drops something in my hands. I assume it does the same with Sylina. It seems like the letters that Mother and Father were talking about.

"Are these our Hogwarts Letters, then?" I ask, managing to contain my excitement for the time being. I hear Sylina rip her envelope open in a very unladylike manner and gasp. I stare at mine.

Mr. Draco Malfoy

Malfoy Manor

The room to the left on the third floor

I turn it around and see a red seal with a H in the middle.

"Sylina is it? I ask her.

"Look at the H again and tell me what you think, Draco. Honestly, you can be so daft." Sylina smirks at me and flounces out of the room, singing happily to herself. I remind myself that we are indeed related when she is gone.

Sylina's POV

"Mother! Mother!" I yell as the owl stops attacking Draco and drops a letter in my and my twins' hands.

"Sylina Malfoy, I taught you better than to holler like that. What is it that is so important?" Our mother, Narcissa Malfoy, runs into the room I share with Draco.

"Are these our Hogwarts letters, then?" Draco asks quietly. Ignoring his question, I turn around and rip my envelope open

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Sylina Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We will await your owl no later than July 31st.

"Sylina, is it?" Draco mumbles.

"Look at the H again and tell me what you think, Draco. Honestly, you can be so daft." I smirk at him and flounce out of the room, singing happily to myself.  
>I run down the stairs to see my father, Lucius Malfoy, sitting at his desk reading the Daily Prophet. I skip over to him and he looks at me, confusion clear in his gray eyes.<p>

"Sylina, what is wrong with you? You seem...giddy," he informs me, disgust evident in his tone.

"Father, when can we go to Diagon Alley for our supplies?" I ask him.

"So you've gotten your letters. We will go tomorrow. And how many times do I need I tell you to stop ruining your hair with that wretched color?" He asks me. I glare at him. He goes back to reading the paper.

_I suppose I should go to my room before Father gets too mad and walk up the stairs._ Draco isn't there, but that didn't surprise me. I climb up onto his bed and lay there, wondering what my life at Hogwarts will be like. I fall asleep before I know it.

Draco s POV

_Somehow, I will find a way to make that awful owl pay for attacking me._ I return to my bedroom to see Sylina is curled up in a ball on my bed._ Does she even realize she s on my bed? I feel the strong desire to protect her and comfort her, because even though she pretends she isn't, she's a soft-hearted Malfoy, possibly the first of her kind._ I won't be banished to her bed, so I slide in next to her and sigh.

"Sleep tight, Sylina." I kiss her forehead and drift off to sleep, not minding that it's only ten o' clock in the morning.


End file.
